Nozomi's Birthday
by VariousShipper
Summary: It's Nozomi's birthday on 9 days. What will the Muse do to commemorate? Each will pay the purple haired spiritual girl a special visit to her house. What will happen? [Not good at summaries] [Multi-chapter fic] [Nozomi x All]
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeey! So, this is the first fanfic I'm posting here and I decided to write for Nozomi's birthday! I mean, who doesn't love that lovely purple head? She's just adorable~ And so, I decided to write and post an multi chapter fic for the week before her birthday. It'll be 9 chapters on the end, one for each character. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nozomi's birthday – Chapter 1

'8 days'

'8 days until my birthday.' The purple haired idol thought as she smiled slightly to herself. She propped her head up with her hand, forgetting momentarily of the homework she was doing. "I'm glad to have such nice friends to spend my birthday with…" She muttered.

Her mind travelled back to her childhood, when she was still moving to different places and didn't have any friends. Since her parents were always working, she often would celebrate her birthday alone at home. But ever since she came to Otonokizaka High School, she never felt lonely again. She smiled wider, lost on her mind.

A knock on her front door brought the purple head back reality as she put her homework away. "Coming!" She said loudly as she went to the door. As she opened it, she was surprised.

"Maki-chan?" The spiritual girl looked at the red-head, confused as to why her fellow idol friend was in front of her apartment.

"Hi… Nozomi…" The composer waved awkwardly to the purple haired girl, her face flushed lightly.

Nozomi wasn't sure why Maki was there, so she only smiled. "Come in." She opened the door wider to let the other girl enter the apartment.

The red-head walked in slowly, taking off her shoes at the doorstep. She was wearing the same clothes from when she discovered about the spiritual girl's past. She seemed to be a bit nervous as she looked everywhere besides the purple head's face, which said girl noticed.

"Would you like some tea?" Nozomi asked, already walking into the small kitchen.

She heard a hurried 'yes' from the red-head as said girl followed her and sat on a chair. The spiritual girl glanced quickly at the composer and saw her fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What brings you here, Maki-chan?" The purplenette questioned and the other girl was surprised.

"C-can't I visit my friend?" The red-head reasoned herself as she twirled her hair with her fingers. She looked out the window.

It was silent for a while and Maki started to wonder if something had happened to Nozomi. She turned her head to look at the kitchen and found the purple head's face right in front of hers, their noses bumping. The spiritual girl was smirking and the composer blushed.

"Ohya? Does Maki-chan consider me her friend?" Nozomi teased. She had her hands on her back, since she had already placed the tray of tea on the table.

"I-if I didn't, I wouldn't be here!" The red-head said, looking away from the other girl. "I really like you…" She muttered, but the purple head heard it.

The purplenette sat on a chair directly in front of the other girl and sipped slowly from her tea as Maki did the same, still blushing lightly. The spiritual girl smirked and looked at the composer amusedly. "So, Maki-chan likes me, huh?" She asked teasingly.

The red-head almost spitted her tea, but instead chocked on it as Nozomi laughed softly. When Maki finally regained her breath, her face was as red as her hair.

"I wonder if you like me THAT way…" The purple head continued on teasing, but the composer had had enough. She suddenly got up from her seat, gripping the table tightly. Her face was one determination and a bit of anger, completely red.

"What if I do?! Is that so wrong?!" The redhead almost shouted to the spiritual girl, who looked at her in shock and surprise, her mouth agape..

"M-Maki-chan…y-y-you…" Nozomi stuttered.

Maki growled and circled the table, stopping right in front of the purple head, cupping her chin gently, both the girl's faces were red as tomatoes.

"W-what are you doing…?" The spiritual girl asked but was cut off when something soft touched her lips. The composer was kissing her, her amethyst eyes closed, while Nozomi's own turquoise orbs were wide.

The purple head slowly closed her eyes and started to kiss back. The redhead was surprised when the other girl started to kiss her back and lost her balance, stumbling forward and making both of them fall on the ground, Maki pinning the purplenette down.

The spiritual girl stared at her friend in surprise. "…Maki…" Her face was a bright red and she was panting lightly from the kiss and the fall.

The composer blushed even harder at the sight of Nozomi and quickly remover herself from said girl, covering her face. "I-I'm sorry. I-I-I have to go now." She started walking to the door, still covering her face.

The purple head didn't know why, but she wanted to kiss the redhead again. And so, she got up from the ground and ran to the other girl, who was at the door already. "Wait!" She called out for Maki, which successfully made her turn around.

The spiritual girl crashed her lips onto the composer's. This time, turquoise eyes were closed while amethyst ones were wide open. Soon, the redhead closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss before she pulled away. Nozomi looked at her confusedly.

"Expect another surprise tomorrow." Maki smiled and exited the apartment.

END CHAP 1 - NozoMaki

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review or comment on what you thought about it and warn me if I did any English mistakes! Hehe anyways, hope you liked it and see you (not really) guys tomorrow when I post the next chapter!**

 **~ VariousShipper out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nozomi's birthday – Chapter 2

'7 days'

Nozomi smiled as she though. This time, the purple haired girl wasn't doing her homework, she was preparing some tea for a certain red haired composer who had more or less confessed to her yesterday and promised another surprise today.

A knock on her door brought the spiritual girl from her thoughts and she smiled. "Coming!" She said cheerfully and went to the door.

"Good afternoon, Maki-cha-…" Nozomi looked at the person in front of her. "Elicchi?"

The blonde quarter Russian choreographer smiled at the purple head. "Good afternoon, Nozomi. Can I come in?" She asked.

"S-sure." The spiritual girl opened the door wider to let Eli enter.

The blonde was wearing the same clothes of the day on Nozomi's apartment with the others (AN: S2E8). They walked to the kitchen and the quarter Russian sat on a chair when she saw the purple head was making tea, as said girl finished it quietly.

"Why are you here, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked as she put the teacups on the tray.

"Just visiting my best friend." Eli said nonchalantly with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, which opened immediately when she heard a loud noise. "N-Nozomi?!"

The spiritual girl looked at the blonde with wide eyes. The tray had slipped on her hand and had fallen to the ground, wetting her shirt a bit. Thankfully, the teacups didn't break when they hit the ground. Eli scrambled to her feet and got to the purple head quickly, taking the other's hand on hers.

"Are you okay?" the quarter Russian asked and squeezed Nozomi's hands. She saw that said girl's shirt had gotten wet, so she went to the bathroom to get a towel, already taking the tray and the teacups to the sink on the way there, quickly going back to the spiritual girl.

"You…" The purple head started when Eli came back and started to wipe at her shirt.

"Hm?" The quarter Russian acknowledged what Nozomi said, but didn't look up, drying the girl's shirt.

"You called me your best friend…" The spiritual girl said and the blonde looked at her.

"Of course!" Eli smiled brightly. "Nozomi, we've been together for 3 years now. You're my best friend." Her smile turned a bit sad, which the purple head noticed.

"Elicchi?" Nozomi called out when she saw the other girl getting closer to her.

"I…" The quarter Russian took a quick glance to the spiritual girl's lips before looking at her face again, a glint of something in her eyes, as she leaned closer.

"E-Elicchi, what are y-" The purple head started but was cut off by Eli's lips on hers.

The blonde's eyes were closed, while the other's eyes were open and wide. Nozomi couldn't move, too shocked that her best friend was kissing her. Because of the lack of reaction from the spiritual girl's side, the quarter Russian nibbled down on the other's lower lip, asking for entrance.

That succeeded on bringing the purple head back to reality and she gasped, making her mouth vulnerable.

Eli took the opportunity and slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth, exploring every inch of warm flesh.

Nozomi moaned a little and her knees went weak, making her stumble backwards and hit her back to the wall as the blonde instinctively put her hands on the wall, to support her and the other girl's weight.

They parted and panted hard, both of their faces flushed red from the intense make out session. The spiritual girl looked at the quarter Russian in surprise and shock, what made said girl realize what she had done.

Eli got away from the purple head, her face redder than a tomato. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I-I don't know what got into me…" She said.

Nozomi only stared at the other. "Elicchi…"

"Please forgive me!" The blonde said and bowed deeply, her eyes closed tightly. The spiritual girl looked at her with her mouth a bit agape and smiled lightly, touching the other's shoulder, making the quarter Russian look up, her eyes a bit wide.

"It's okay, Eli." The purple head smiled warmly and gave said girl a kiss on the forehead.

Eli didn't say anything , only nodded and gathered her things, heading for the front door. Nozomi followed confusedly as the other opened the door. "There'll be another surprise tomorrow." The blonde said and exited the apartment.

The spiritual girl stared at the door. 'Wait. "Another"?!' She thought to herself. 'Elicchi said "another"… does that mean she knew Maki-chan visited yesterday?'

END CHAPTER 2 - NozoEli

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Hey guys! I was planning on posting this chapter earlier, but I was a bit busy… Anyways, hope you all liked it! Thanks for the support and please keep reviewing, I love to read it! I'll be back tomorrow with another chapter~**

 **~VariousShipper out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nozomi's birthday – Chapter 3

'6 days.'

Nozomi was sat on a chair, sipping quietly on a cup of tea, another right in front of her, on the other seat, as if she was waiting for someone. But it was obvious she was expecting someone by the way she was staring at the door so intently.

The purple head didn't see her blonde best friend at school today, so she was guessing that the quarter Russian would visit her today.

There was a knock on the door and the spiritual girl was immediately up and walking to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"Elicch-!... Honoka-chan?" Nozomi looked at the young ginger leader confusedly.

"Afternoon, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka exclaimed cheerfully as she smiled. "I brought something for you!" She showed the other girl the basket that was on her hand.

The purple head looked between the younger and the basket before smiling brightly and opening the door wider, moving to the side. "Come in~."

The ginger smiled back and entered the apartment, already putting her basket on the table as she saw the cups of tea on the table, one of them full.

"Is that for me?" Honoka asked, pointing to the cup of tea that was full.

"Eh? Oh! Um… Sure~!" The spiritual girl quickly decided she wouldn't wait for Eli anymore and would enjoy her day with her kouhai. "Go ahead!"

The younger beamed quietly and sat at the chair, sipping lightly on her cup of tea. "It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked~" Nozomi smiled happily and sat too, pouring herself some more tea and sipping on it before putting the cup down. "What did you bring?"

"Eh?" The ginger wasn't even listening as she had a manjuu stuffed into her mouth already. "Ehehe sorry, I wasn't listening… What did you say?"

The purple head giggled lightly. "I asked what you had brought, but I know now." She smiled teasingly.

Honoka blushed a bit and rubbed her neck in embarrassment. "Hehe I-I'm sorry…"

The spiritual girl smiled. "It's fine! She said and took one of the manjuus from the basket. "Was it your mom who made it?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

"No, it was me, actually… Mom said I should learn how to cook in case I'd take over the shop soon, but I said it's too soon haha." The younger laughed a bit before continuing. "But she insisted, so I tried to make it and now that it's finally good, I wanted someone to try it out!" She explained and smiled.

Nozomi listened intently and giggled lightly. "That's nice! But…" She did a little pause and smiled teasingly. "Are you using me as an experiment for you cooking?"

The ginger blushed again and started waving her hands in front of her frantically. "Ueeeeeh! Of course not! I could never use you as an experiment for anything! N-no, I mean, I'd never use anybody as an experiment! I-"

The purple head giggled again and ate a piece of the manjuu while Honoka continued ranting.

"-ause I love you, Nozomi-chan!" The younger finished and the spiritual girl chocked on the manjuu, a piece of it getting stuck in her throat, making her unable to breath. (AN: I don't know if this is possible, but let's imagine it is XD)

The ginger panicked when she saw the other chocking. "U-uaaaah! N-Nozomi-chan! Are you okay?!" She asked, but Nozomi didn't answer and instead coughed while holding her throat. "Drink the tea!" Honoka said, but the purple head couldn't move.

The younger looked between the older girl and the cup of tea and blushed. 'This is for Nozomi-chan's sake…' She thought and decided what she was going to do. The ginger took her cup of tea and took a mouthful of the tea, though she didn't swallow.

Honoka held the spiritual girl's chin lightly and brought their lips together, forcing her tongue into the other's mouth to make the tea go inside as well and help with the piece of manjuu stuck in her throat.

Nozomi's eyes widened and she moaned softly, the tea making the piece go down her throat and to her stomach. She gulped audibly and stared at the younger, her face a bright red and mouth slightly agape. "Honoka-chan…"

"I-I'm sorry for that, Nozomi-chan… But you were chocking and I had to do something…" The ginger's face was also a bright red as she spoke.

"W-what did you… s-say…" The purple head tried to ask while panting a bit.

Honoka tilted her head and frowned. "I'm sorry?"

The spiritual girl shook her head. "No… Before I… chocked…"

The younger seemed to think about it for a bit. "Before… Oh!" She finally understood what it was and blushed a red as a lobster. "I… I-I meant that, Nozomi-chan… I love you…" She said while looking away. "OH! I-I remembered I have something to do! B-bye, Nozomi-chan!" The ginger said and run to the front door of the apartment and away, almost tripping as a loud 'Eeeeeep!' was heard.

Nozomi stared as the other girl ran away and slowly touched her own lips, blushing more. 'Just… What's going on?'

END CHAPTER 3 – NozoHono

* * *

 **Heeeeey guys! Um sorry for the late chapter, I was supposed to post this yesterday, yet there was a blackout and I lost everything I had written… So, because of it, I'll post this and the 4** **th** **chapter today! Thanks for all the support and please keep rewieing!**

 **~ VariousShipper out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey! So, a few people have been saying that the chapters are a bit short and I know that they are, but I don't have much time to write, so I'm doing the best I can to give everyone at least 700 words each chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Nozomi's birthday – Chapter 4

'5 days.'

'Seriously, what's going on here?' Nozomi asked herself as she stared at the ceiling of her room. 'First Maki-chan, then Elicchi, now Honoka-chan?' She blushed a bit as she remembered of what had happened the last three days. The purple head sighed, but instantly started coughing. 'Ugh… And now I have a cold…'

Just as she extended a hand to get her cup of water from the nightstand, there was a knock on her door. The spiritual girl groaned a bit and slowly got up to answer the door. Her slumped form walked through the house as she sneezed as soon as she got to the door.

"Who is it?" Nozomi asked when she opened the door, her voice a bit muffled because of her blocked nose.

"Hey." Said a raven haired petite girl to the purple head, who seemed a bit surprised.

"Nicocchi? What are you doing here?" The spiritual girl asked and the other groaned in response, grabbing the purple head's hand and entering the house, dragging the girl to her bedroom and pushing her on the bed.

"You didn't go to school today, so I thought you had got sick. And I was right…" Nico said as she looked up and down Nozomi's slumped and sick form, a lightly blush on her face.

"O-oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't tell anyone." The purple haired girl said. "I was too sick to even get out of my-" She sneezed. "-bed."

The raven haired girl sighed and put her hands on her hips. "That's why I'm here. Take care of you."

The spiritual girl stared at her and decided to tease a bit. "Take care of me? Nicocchi is the one who looks like a child to be take care of~" She grinned.

"Then you'll be the mother that the child is helping getting better, because you seriously don't look good." The petite girl retorted seriously and Nozomi pouted a little.

"Nicocchi's a spoilsport… I'm not your mom, I'm your friend! How rude!" The purple head said, but it was pretty clear she was simply joking.

"Friend…" Nico muttered with a slightly sad face before she shook her head and looked at the other seriously again. "Shut up, you're the one being rude here!" She replied with her usual tsundere line while blighting a bit and looked away. "A-anyways, I'm going to make you some food because it seems like you can't live without me." And with that, the raven haired girl walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

The spiritual girl stared after the other when she exited the room and sighed. She had heard what the petite girl had muttered. 'Nicocchi… please don't tell me you're going to do something like that to me like Maki-chan, Elicchi and Honoka-chan did… my heart can't take this much…' She thought to herself and slowly closed her eyes.

.

.

.

"NOZOMI!" Nico yelled and Nozomi finally woke up.

As her eyes opened up, searching frantically for who was calling her, the purple head found herself face to face with the raven haired girl's scowling face. "W-wah!" She said in surprise and tried to get up, but didn't realize the fact that the other girl was almost completely pinning her down.

The spiritual girl's forehead came into contact with the petite girl's own and both of them groaned and hissed in pain. Nozomi fell down into the bed and made Nico lose her balance for a second, making her fall down as well, though this time, no foreheads touched, only the brief contact of lips on lips.

Wide scarlet red eyes looked deeply into sleepy turquoise ones as it seemed that the latter was still not fully woken up and didn't notice the slight touch of her lips on the other's. The raven haired girl slowly started to close her eyes as she kissed the purple head fully on the mouth, pressing their lips hard together.

The situation was now reversed as the spiritual girl's eyes were wide and the raven haired girl's ones were closed as she kissed the other girl slowly and gently, both of their faces a bright red. Nozomi eventually started to kiss back and Nico was a bit surprised, but continued kissing nonetheless.

After a while, they pulled back and stared deeply into each other's eyes, both panting lightly. When she noticed what had happened, the raven haired girl quickly got off the other girl and looked away, blushing. "I-I-I'm s-sorry…"

The purple head slowly sat up on her bed and blushed too. "I-it's okay…" She said while looking to the bed instead of the petite girl. It was silent for a bit before Nico cleared her throat and the spiritual girl looked at her.

"J-just eat the food already." The raven haired girl said and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting on a chair next to Nozomi's bed, still not looking at her.

The purple head simply nodded and started eating the food the other girl had prepared. Porridge. She smiled as she started eating it quietly.

The petite girl stole some glances to the other girl from time to time until she noticed that she was almost finishing eating. Nico sighed and it caught the spiritual girl's attention.

"What's wrong, Nicocchi?" She asked with an concerned voice and the other girl got up from her chain and walked to be in front of Nozomi.

"I… have something important to tell you." The raven haired girl said in a determined tone and her face flushed pink. "I… I'm in love with you, Nozomi. I've always been. I'm sorry if I disgust you with this fact, but… It's the truth." She finished her speech as there were a few tears in her eyes. "…Sorry." And she ran away from the apartment.

The purple head stared after her, her face flushed red. "My heart… can't take this much…" She whispered as she held her chest and started crying a bit. 'What's going on?!'

END CHAPTER 4 - NozoNico

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the lateness, as I should have posted this chapter yesterday, but I was through too much stress to even do it… Anyways, hope you liked and please review!**

 **~ VariousShipper out!**


End file.
